corduroy_nelvanafandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Jukes
Bill Jukes is the short pirate of Captain Hook from Peter Pan (1953). Role in Peter Pan (1953) In Peter Pan (1953) they have reused the bully from Dumbo (1941) who is Bill Jukes in an adult version to use as the shortest of Captain Hook's Pirates. The pirates are first seen in the movie on their ship in Neverland, singing the song "A Pirate's Life For Me". Although they served under Captain Hook, it is implied that they hate him, because they spent their time in the aforementioned song throwing swords at a crude picture labeled "Captain" that was drawn on the cabin door. When Smee, the first mate, comes out of the cabin, he wishes them a good morning, but theygrab him by the shirt and tell him that there's nothing good about the morning because they're stuck on Neverland and not pirating. Wishing to give up the quest for Peter Pan, they give Smee the orders to tell Hook about their plan to put into sea again. Later, on when Peter Pan, Wendy, John, and Michael return to Neverland, one of the pirates spots them and Hook orders the crew to shoot the cannons at Peter Pan and the children. The pirates try to shoot at Peter and the children, knowing that the sooner Peter dies, the sooner they all get to leave Neverland. Luckily, Peter and the children manage to escape. Later on, after Hook has an encounter with Peter Pan, he manages to capture Pan's fairy friend, Tinker Bell, and tricks her into telling where Peter's hideout, is which is Hangman's Tree, and then he locks her up in a lantern and takes the pirates with him to Hangman's Tree with a bomb wrapped as a present for Peter from Wendy. When Hook, Smee, and the pirates arrive at Hangman's Tree, they hear Wendy singing the song about mothers. Here, the crew members, among them Smee, are shown to be visibly sad, implying that they lost their mothers at an early age and it was this that drove them to become pirates. When Wendy, John, Michael, and the Lost Boys come out of the Tree to return home to London, they are captured by the pirates, who takes them back to the ship while Hook and Smee stay behind to put the bomb inside for Peter. On the ship, they sing about join to be the pirate crews or walk the plank, then Wendy told Captain Hook that they never join them. The Crew took Wendy to the plank and the boys tied up and Wendy walk to the end of the plank and fell down to the sea. Hook listen to hear the splash but, it didn't splash, the pirates look down the sea that didin't splash. Unbeknownst to the pirates, Peter saved Wendy just in time before get splash. Hook still mad at his men scared cause the ship's bewitched, then Hook throw one of his men to the sea. Hook heard Peter is still alive, then Peter and Hook starts the sword fight. Peter released John, Micheal and the Lost Boys to join the battle. Hook order his henchmen to get the boys. John told the Lost Boys to hold their fire the crew with their weapons, but the Pirates are ready to climb to the pirate net to battle the boys. Tinker Bell get Peter to told him the boys are in trouble. Peter fly to the net use his dragger to cut the rope and the Crew fell down to the row boat where Mr. Smee in it and headed to the sea. Smee and the Pirates crew were rowing the boat away from Never Land till Captain Hook have got eaten by his nemesis, the Alligator named Tick-Tock Crocodile. Defeats of Bill Jukes * Peter Pan (1953) - Falling down and crashing onto Mr. Smee's lifeboat with all of the other Pirates of Captain Hook Appearance Peter Pan (1953) Short, slender, shaven face, black eyebrows, long red hair, 2 front lower teeth showing, peg-legged, olive hat, green coat, yellow shirt with black hairlines, brown belt with gold buckle, blue pants, both only white sock and black shoe with gold buckle Gallery Bill_Jukes.png|Bill Jukes in Peter Pan (1953) Bill Juke's Defeat in Peter Pan (1953).png|Bill Juke's defeat in Peter Pan (1953) Bill Jukes with Captain Hook's Pirates when the alligator eats Captain Hook.jpg|During the Time when the alligator eats Captain Hook in a future cartoon short. Bill Jukes puts gun on Mr. Smee's belly and nose.png|Bill Jukes putting a gun on Mr. Smee's belly and nose alligator about to eat Bill Jukes with all other of Captain Hook's Pirates.jpg|alligator about to eat the other of Captain Hook's Pirates in a future cartoon short Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7877.jpg Quotes of Bill Jukes Dumbo (1941) *"Ain't that the funniest thing you ever saw?" Peter Pan (1953) *"While his nibs plays ring-around-the-rosy with Peter Pan." *"The ship is bewitched." Category:Peter Pan (1953) characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Codfish Category:Captain Hook's Pirates Category:Villains